


In The Stew

by slashxmistress



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Gangbang, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashxmistress/pseuds/slashxmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is welcomed into the Decaydance family (a mansoup fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Stew

**Author's Note:**

> beta: aerogroupie at livejournal  
> Written for kink_bingo "gang bang"

Ryan Ross' mind is _blown_ The last several days have gone in a huge adrenaline rush.

A few weeks ago he was just another scene punk with a band, stalking Pete Wentz.

Now he is in Pete Wentz' hot tub, with his tongue down _Pete Wentz'_ throat, the rest of his band (and Pete's and some weird guy he doesn't even _know_ ) mostly naked and crammed in beside them.

*****

The journey here was a blur. One big adrenaline rush of meeting his idol, and having his band signed. Pete had been all business, right up until the ink was drying on the contracts and then he had grabbed Ryan and pulled him into a raunchy kiss and grind that left Ryan panting and said,"Welcome to the family guys! Orgy's at my place!"

Ryan had laughed it off then. Several hours and two bowls of weed later, here he was writhing in Pete's lap, nothing separating their erections but...wait -- were those Ryan's wet trunks hanging from the _light fixture?_ , nevermind... _nothing_ separating their erections as they ground together.

Ryan moaned at the friction and as Pete leaned towards him and claimed his mouth again he caught a glimpse of Spencer making out with Patrick right next to them. He barely had time to register what he saw before Pete was lifting him by the hips and he felt Pete’s erection, urgent between his thighs. With a smirk in Spencer’s direction he put his arms around Pete’s neck and sank down as Pete guided himself inside.

There was a moment of resistance and Ryan hissed as he felt the burn of Pete slowly impaling him. The water caressed and supported him as he met Pete’s thrusts and established a rhythm. He was getting fucked by his idol- in front of everyone- but he didn’t care about that. He just _wanted_ so much.

 _More, more. Please._

Ryan’s cock was rigid in the water between them. Their bodies just far enough apart to frustrate his need for friction, as Pete rocked into him, making soft little moans with each thrust. He tried to pull Pete closer, but he suddenly went still and came inside Ryan, whimpering his name.

The thrill, _zomg Pete Wentz_ just _came inside me_ , was tempered by his aching hard cock and unfulfilled want. As Pete slumped back sated against the tub wall, Ryan thought he might cry from frustration when he heard a low throaty chuckle in his ear.  
“Pete’s always been a selfish lover. Let me show you how it’s done.” Joe’s words sent a chill up Ryan’s spine. He slid up behind Ryan, braced an arm across his chest and Ryan gasped as he penetrated him deeply. Joe was larger than Pete, and rougher. He also sucked along the curve of Ryan’s shoulder making him shiver even as the thrust of his cock sent sparks up from his insides. He was so, so close to coming. All it would take was a little touch.

“Please, Joe, I need...”

Joe seemed more than willing to oblige and Ryan felt his release build and build and...stop. He felt a tight vise around the base of his shaft and opened his eyes to see Spencer smirking down at him, his hand squeezing and stopping Ryan’s orgasm in it’s tracks.

“No.” Spencer said. “Not yet.”

Ryan groaned as Spencer reached with his other hand and stroked Joe’s cock where it slid into Ryan. Joe, feeling the extra sensation, couldn’t hold on long.

“Sorry dude. I’ve got to … _ohhhhhh_.”

Ryan felt him release and turned to glare at Spencer.

As Joe slipped away, Spencer backed Ryan up against a bemused looking Patrick who stammered at him, “I thought you ...we..were...um....”

Spencer silenced him by pushing Ryan right onto his erect cock, causing both Ryan and Patrick to gasp. Ryan, already fucked open and wet, slid easily onto Patrick, leaned back onto his chest and raised his legs up in the water, knowing all too well what Spencer wanted.

Sure enough Spencer closed the gap between them and began easing himself into Ryan right alongside Patrick, startling an “OHmygodwhat???” out of him.

“Don’t worry. He can take it.” Spencer was smug. “He loves this. Don’t you Ryan?”

Ryan rolled his eyes back into his head, too far gone to answer, his body taken over with the stretch and burn of being filled so full.

“Oh yes.” A suddenly _thisclose_ and interested Brent answered for him. “Our Ryan loves it when we share.”

Brent leaned in and kissed Ryan fiercely as Spencer picked up his pace, fucking Ryan up against Patrick until he came with a choked cry. Ryan whimpered as Spencer pulled out. “Spence, Spence, _please_.”

Spencer just slid back, letting Brent slide in to take his place.

“Come on, Ry,” he said as he slid deep inside. “You can do it. I know you can.” He grasped Ryan tight in his fist and jerked frantically, matching his own thrusts.

“Come on now, come for me gorgeous.”

Ryan threw his head back and wailed as his orgasm ripped through him, his ass clenching and squeezing at the intrusion of the cocks inside him.

The friction of Spencer’s cock had almost been too much as it was and feeling Brent fuck up against him too, pushed that line right over the edge, and Patrick felt himself draw up with a soft moan as he let go.

Brent felt Patrick's cock twitching against his in the tight, clenching heat inside of Ryan, and tried to hold on. But as soon as he felt the warm spread of Patrick's release he was gone too, rocking up into Ryan and coming violently.

Ryan collapsed forward into Patrick's arms, spent, but he barely had a moment to catch his breath before someone was entering him again and Andy's voice growled low in his ear, "You weren't going to leave me out, were you?"

Patrick chuckled and held Ryan up as Andy fucked him, slow and deep. The room around him swam in swirls of color, and he felt almost like he was floating, only the steady pounding in his ass to keep him anchored in his body.

Andy finished inside him with a grunt and helped Patrick lift him from the tub, and place him gently on the floor.

Ryan's whole body was shaking, and he didn't think he'd be able to move for a long time. He was considering passing out, when he felt a weight press down on him. _oh jesus, again?_

This time it was Brendon's voice in his ear. "Oh my god Ryan, you're _amazing_. I've never seen anything like that. Y-you took _everyone_." His voice was full of awe and rough with want.

Ryan couldn't even protest as Brendon slid inside him. He had already been fucked so loose his body welcomed the intrusion.

"Jesus, Ryan, you're so wet, so full and... ahhhh _god_ how can you still feel so tight? and so....Oh god Ryan... I can feel everyone's come inside you." Brendon was thrusting frantically, his constant, filthy babble degenerating into a string of "ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod" and then incoherent whimpering. Ryan could hear the slick squelch of Brendon's cock in his overflowing ass,now nearly numb from use. In only a matter of moments he felt Brendon shudder against him, making unintelligible noises against his ear as he came.


End file.
